<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you man or a monster by tobeoptimistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087432">Are you man or a monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeoptimistic/pseuds/tobeoptimistic'>tobeoptimistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, And a Therapy, Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They both need a Hug, Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream hides his emotions, give those two healing arc please, mention of manipulation, mention of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeoptimistic/pseuds/tobeoptimistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets stuck in the prison. The Pandora's Vault slowly taking its toll on his already shattered mental state. The thing that he's sharing a cell with his arch-enemy and manipulator isn't helping either.</p><p>But what if he's not the only one suffering in this torture box?</p><p>[the plot is set a day after Tommy gets stuck in the prison]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2300267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are you man or a monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> *drip* *drip* *drip* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was driving him insane. The constant drops of the crying obsidian falling from the ceiling. The heat from the flowing lava. The warm orange flames dancing on the dark cold surface of the obsidian walls, warming them up. He was here for a day. One whole day, based on the potato delivery system, that was built into the walls. He had the whole cell basically memorized. Creating a familiar route around it as he hasn’t stopped pacing. </p><p> </p><p><em> 10 steps, turn, 10 steps back, turn. Over and over again. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stand still. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be his closure. His new beginning. He was supposed to be done with all of this. The end of the chapter. But something went wrong, so horribly wrong, and now he was stuck. Stuck in a torture box with his main enemy. The one person, who was the reason behind all of this.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy clenched his hands into fists to stop them from trembling. Cold chills running down his back despite the undying heat of the lava. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck was going on? Everything was so fine until it suddenly wasn’t. Everything was so wrong. So so wrong.</p><p> </p><p>And Dream was literally <em> right there </em> . His back pressed into the sharp edges of the obsidian wall. Purple drops covering his hands and clothes like a million stars. His eyes completely captivated by the flowing lava, bubbling not that far away from him. He was just <em> there </em>. Sitting completely still. In fact, Tommy couldn’t even remember when was the last time he saw him move a muscle. But he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t fair. Dream was the only one who deserved to be there. Not him. This box wasn’t meant for him. He wanted to scream and shout until his throat hurt. Begging anyone to hear his cries. Praying for Sam to come back and get him out of there. But he didn’t want to give Dream the satisfaction of seeing him so broken again. </p><p> </p><p>No. Not again. It won’t happen again. He won’t let Dream had the upper hand again. Tommy was the only one in control over his choices. Dream couldn’t manipulate him anymore. He cut off all the strings tying him down, and he won’t let Dream bound his wrists with them again.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to show Dream all of that. He wanted to show him that he was the one in control now. He wanted to feel his fist connecting with that man’s jaw. He wanted to see his knuckles painted with purple and crimson after using Dream as his own punching bag. He wanted to see the man bleed. He wanted him to <em> feel it </em> all. He wanted him to feel all the pain and anger and frustration and just complete <em> misery </em>, he himself felt throughout the whole fucking exile. The feeling of complete nothingness. His emotions clashing together.</p><p>No. He couldn’t. He wasn’t like this. Dream was locked up. He was already having his own punishment. This would only show how much of a coward Tommy was. No. He won’t slip to violence. He won’t break. He needed to be strong. All he had to do was wait. Wait for someone, anyone, to come open the gates and let him out.</p><p> </p><p>He will walk out of this cell, while Dream will be still stuck there. He can do this. He can wait.</p><p> </p><p>His feet found their way to the edge of the room once again. He was so tired. So damn tired. His legs bucking a little bit under his weight as he gave in. Slowly sliding down the rough obsidian wall. Not the best idea. The sharp edges scraping his skin. It wasn’t comfortable at all. It fucking sucked. Everything fucking sucked. Slowly relaxing his hands, finding little moons pressed into his skin, where he pushed his nails too deep into his palms. Messaging away the pain, looking up, catching a glimpse of Dream who was seated right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream who was behind all of this. Dream who lied to his face. Dream who most likely had something to do with all of the TNT going off. Dream who still haven’t changed. Dream who still hasn’t fucking moved. His golden strands falling into his closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His closed eyes...? Was Dream fucking sleeping right now?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had a sudden urge to throw something at him. Just to break him out of his peaceful slumber. Just to see those two green eyes shot open. To see the spark of annoyance and anger in them. To see something, <em>anything.</em> But there was nothing around him that he could use and he didn’t feel like taking his shoes off. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, this bastard is fucking sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scoffed, letting his head hang low, hugging his knees, letting his forehead rest on top of them. Where did it all go so wrong? Where did it all turn into so much shit? He was just a boy with big dreams and now he was sharing a cell with his main enemy, who was fucking sleeping literally just a couple of inches away from him.</p><p> </p><p>For how long was he supposed to be stuck in here? How long does it take to check if your prison wasn’t blown up to pieces? How long does it take to just simply go to the mechanics and get him the fuck out of here?</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes shot open. What the fuck was that? Did he start hearing shit now too? This prison was fucking with his mind and he didn’t like it one bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Please no…”</p><p>Okay, no. He definitely heard that. This wasn’t some kind of a hallucination. This was real. He lifted his head, his eyes falling on Dream, who was now finally moving. But not in the way Tommy wanted. His eyes were still closed, but his eyebrows were furrowed, creating angry lines on his forehead. His hands now twisted in his clothes, scratching at his skin, desperately holding onto the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck was happening? What the fuck was going on?!</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a choked-out sob. Tommy flinched back, his head hitting the obsidian wall behind him, hard. Covering his ears, watching in fear when Dream suddenly started screaming. Dream’s eyes shot open, his movements frantic as he scanned the room for something, something Tommy couldn’t see. Dream looked absolutely terrified. His pupils were blown wide, shattered breaths escaping through his clenched teeth. Desperately pressing into the wall, the sharp edges definitely cutting into his skin by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, it isn’t real, they can’t hurt you, you are okay, you’re fine, you’re in your cell, no one is here, you’re okay… Walls, obsidian, cold- nononono warm, warm, lava, home, home, drops are falling down, drip, drip, the walls are crying, you’re okay, you’re okay-” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy watched it all in a horror. The man, the one he feared the most, the one who made his whole life fucking miserable, was breaking down right in front of him. Was this another act? Was this another way to get into his mind? Was this another step in Dream’s sick plan of getting him under his control? </p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes met green and for a split second, Tommy could see everything. The pain, the frustration, the desperation, the feeling of being trapped, betrayed, powerless, <em> alone </em>… so fucking alone. </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the second went away. Slipped right through his fingers. The curtains fell down. Walls were back at their original height. Restored. Shining emerald faded into dull olive green. This was the Dream with the smiley mask on. The Dream Tommy knew oh so well. The one who hunted him in his dreams. The enemy of everyone. The monster. But was he really?</p><p> </p><p>“Dream…? Are you…?” Tommy whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Dream’s mouth lifted up in a scoff. His body again resting against the obsidian wall. Back to this frustrating stillness... fucking <em> nothingness. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Having fun, Tommy?”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>